


So Sweet

by xenobio



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, dom!Foggy, oh go d the sin, sub!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobio/pseuds/xenobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only ever happened once a month, for a week, and then it was gone. He quickly developed ways of dealing with it (taping cotton pads to his chest worked well, as long as he remembered to switch them out every few hours), and by the time he was in college, it was something he was used to hiding.</p>
<p>He had promised to tell Foggy the truth always.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>for a prompt on my tumblr, breast milk kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could say this is the weirdest thing i’ve written but it’s not. this was my first time writing anything with breast milk so i mimicked the menstrual cycle and hoped for the best. also, this is the first fic ive written in 4 years so im glad im jumping in with a work that really defines who i am, a sinner

It started around the same time he hit puberty, at eleven. First a slight dampness, written off as sweat until the weird milky smell following him around 24/7 got suspicious. Embarrassingly, with his Catholic education it took Matt a few months of constantly running to the bathroom to clean himself and waking up with wet shirts to realize he was lactating.

It only ever happened once a month, for a week, and then it was gone. He quickly developed ways of dealing with it (taping cotton pads to his chest worked well, as long as he remembered to switch them out every few hours), and by the time he was in college, it was something he was used to hiding. He never let Foggy know, and he made sure to never spend the night with someone when he was leaking. 

Then, all of a sudden, it became a little harder to hide. Ever since they started dating (in the post-trial rush of seeing Fisk convicted, Foggy grabbed Matt and kissed him full on the mouth; the shock and embarrassment of what he’d done only lasted right up until Matt got his bearings and kissed right back) Matt had struggled with the thought of telling him. It was definitely not as big a lie as the Daredevil affair, but it was also definitely more humiliating.

He had promised to tell Foggy the truth always.

~~~

“So, you just… lactate? Like, actual breast milk?”

“Uh… yeah, p-pretty much. I never thought to get it checked by a doctor but I’m fairly sure that’s what it is.”

“Huh.”

He was quiet for a few moments. They were sitting on Matt’s couch, far away enough not to be touching but only just. Matt could hear his boyfriend’s heart rate pick up a little, but not enough to indicate repulsion or fear. Foggy didn’t seem disgusted; in fact, he seemed a little intrigued. The tension built up between then while Foggy absorbed the knowledge that his best friend and boyfriend had apparently been leaking milk or some other substance from his nipples for years. 

“How often?” 

“Pretty much once a month. Sometimes not, if I’m stressed.” 

“Huh,” Foggy said again. “And this has been going on since the accident?”

“No, it started when I was eleven. I’ve never- I haven’t really told anyone about it. At first I was worried the nuns would send me to more doctors, and by that time I’d seen so many I just c-couldn’t handle more.” He took a breath to calm himself, knowing his cheeks must be broadcasting how humiliated he felt. “Then I got used to it, and it didn’t seem like such a problem.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can get that. Hmm.” Foggy seemed to nod to himself, a whisper of hair against fabric alerting Matt to the fact. “And you’re not sure if it’s even milk?” His voice had something in it, a new note that didn’t seem so flat, and his heart picked up speed.

“I guess not.” Matt could tell Foggy was readying himself to say something; he braced for the inevitable I can’t handle this he had always expected to hear.

“Well, I mean… there’s one way to find out…?” Hesitantly, almost carefully, he asked, “are you, uh, lactating right now?”

Matt nodded, dumbfounded. This conversation was not going the way he had envisioned at all. “Yeah, I am,” was all he could say.

Foggy moved closer to him cautiously, putting his hands on either side of his neck and drawing him into a kiss. “It’s kinda hot, you know,” he murmured quietly. “My biological mom left when I was born, so I was never breast fed or anything. I know most people don’t remember it but… well, I always kinda wondered what it’d be like. 

“Would you let me try?” he whispered, uncertain and exposed.

Listening to Foggy’s heartbeat, he knew he wasn’t lying. Foggy genuinely wasn’t horrified, and he wanted to… Matt finally reacted, flipping on like a switch. He grabbed Foggy by the back of his head and yanked him into the kiss, biting his lips and groaning. “You’re perfect, Foggy, you’re so perfect.” 

He leaned back until he was laying against the armrest of the couch, Foggy on top of him. Foggy’s hands crept under his shirt as they made out, reaching up to pull it off and expose his covered nipples. Carefully, he peeled off the tape and gasped as a bead of milk rolled down Matt’s chest.

“Oh, Matty, fuck you’re gorgeous.” Something in those words soothed Matt’s soul; he had been so worried his partner would leave him over this. Foggy was the first one he’d ever told.

Foggy kissed his way down his neck slowly, teasingly. “Holy fuck, Matt, they’re so pink, I wish you could see. You’re leaking all over the place, baby.”

Matt could feel his face flushing, but he wasn’t able to respond. Hot tingly embarrassment filled his body from his cheeks to his toes, but this was the good kind that made him feel like wriggling. He had never expected this, never even thought about it, but his chaffed nipples were already so sore and sensitive, and he could feel Foggy’s breath brushing over them, and the heat from Foggy’s face was making them stand straight up, and oh god he needed a mouth on them yesterday.

“Ohh, Foggy, Foggy please.” He was reacting much faster than he ever had before; something about all this was dirty and wrong and hot in a way that spoke directly to his cock.

“You want it, Matty? Want my mouth on you?” Matt secretly loved when his boyfriend got like this, teasing and dominant. Goosebumps spread from his belly outwards.

“Please, please please please Foggy,” he begged, already knowing what Foggy wanted him to say and not wanting to give it to him.

“C’mon, Matty, you gotta ask me.” Foggy’s voice had gotten low and gravely like it always did when they were in bed together. 

Matt squirmed, but gave in. “Oh fuck Foggy please, pleasesuckmynipples.” He didn’t need sight to feel the sharp grin Foggy pressed into his chest just before taking one of his leaking nubs into his mouth.

Matt felt all the muscles in his legs and abs clench up, and he gasped for breath as Foggy’s tongue caressed his swollen nipple. He could feel every single taste bud rubbing him, just on this side of painful overstimulation. His boyfriend’s lips gently tugged at him as he pulled back, and then dove right back in to lick again.

A little whimper escaped his throat at the new and overwhelming feeling of sucking right where he needed it the most, and if felt so right. His fingers wound through Foggy’s hair and rubbed circles in his scalp, the feeling of the soft locks through his fingers helping to center him some as the sensations coursed through him.

“Foggyyy… oh!” he yelped as Foggy bit down gently, prompting a gush of fluid to escape his tender chest. 

“Mmmmm, Matty, baby, you taste so sweet. You have no idea, love the taste of you,” Foggy moaned right into Matt’s nipple, sending vibrations right through him. His partner quickly got back to work, sucking harder and prompting more and more milk to come out.

Matt could feel it rush right out of him, so weirdly erotic and stimulating. His cock hadn’t even been touched, but he knew he wouldn’t last. Foggy’s expert mouth somehow knew how to work him just right. They had done this before on occasion, played with each others’ nipples, but never when Matt was lactating and never for so long, because it didn’t usually have such an effect on him. However, now it was driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

“You’re being so good for me right now, Matty, letting me drink you down. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Foggy kissed his way over to the other nipple and gave it a good hard suck that had Matt’s toes curling. He couldn’t do anything but grunt and whine at the back of his throat, having lost the ability to structure his thoughts enough to make words come out.

“Shh, baby, just let yourself feel it.” Foggy kept sucking at one nipple while his fingers reached up to play with the other, quickly becoming wet with Matt’s milk. Matt shuddered under him, and Foggy knew somehow he was already close to orgasm.

“Wow, Matty, this really does it for you, doesn’t it? I don’t think I even have to touch you down here to make you come.” He stroked a finger over the prominent bulge in Matt’s jeans, making the other man whimper. “Yeah, baby, you’ll come nice and easy today, won’t you?” 

Matt gasped and writhed, but Foggy didn’t let go and bit down hard on the leaking bud. No sound escaped his mouth as it fell open, save a cut off groan. Foggy gave one last hard suck and a sharp pull on the other nipple, and Matt shuddered, yanking Foggy’s hair tight in his hands and arching his hips off the couch. Foggy watched the wet spot spread in his boyfriend’s pants.

“There you go, Matty, good boy, coming so nice for me, good boy,” he murmured as he nuzzled Matt’s chest through his orgasm, lapping up the milk that spilled out during his climax. Matt threw his head back and went limp.

~~~

Matt slowly came back to himself, first noticing that Foggy was still licking softly at his nipples. He blushed profusely as he realized he’d come in his pants like a teenager, all while his boyfriend drank from his chest.

Foggy, well adept in the art of comforting Matt when he got guilty or embarrassed after sex (a common occurrence), moved up to kiss his temple and wrap his arms around him.

“Matt, that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. I wish you’d told me sooner, buddy, we could have been doing this for ages.” He unsubtly grinded against the other man, knowing Matt would feel better with evidence of his arousal.

Matt rolled into Foggy, burying his face in the crook of his neck and shoving his hand down his pants in one move. He wrapped his hand around Foggy’s swollen member and pumped him firm and dry, like he knew his boyfriend liked. 

Foggy gasped, the combination of Matt’s grip on his member and the taste of his boyfriend’s milk still in his mouth making his mind go fuzzy.

Gaining confidence, Matt moved down the couch and pushed Foggy onto his back, unzipping and yanking down his pants. He leaned in to mouth at the base of his cock, warm against his lips.

“Oh Matt, baby, you don’t have to.” 

Matt smirked, “You drank my milk, it’s only fair I drink yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/reviews gladly accepted, my tumblr is xenobio (feel free to prompt me anything!)


End file.
